


Baby Roman (Sanders Sides)

by ChelleBug



Series: Baby Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBug/pseuds/ChelleBug
Summary: When Roman gets cursed by a dragonwitch, he turns into a baby. The others have to find a way to cure him of his curse.





	1. Prologue

Roman wasn't expected to get cursed... but that's what happened.

He was in the imagination, exploring a cave with Virgil. Then a dragonwitch showed up and almost cursed Virgil, but then Roman jumped in front of him and the curse hit him instead.

"Roman!" Virgil called out. The spell hit Roman and then he fell unconscious. Virgil pulled him into his arms and looked at where the dragonwitch was.

Or used to be.

The dragonwitch disappeared. Virgil looked at Roman as he glowed red and then started to shrink. Virgil held onto him tightly as he knew what was happening.

Cause it happened to Virgil before.


	2. Chapter 1

Roman was a baby.

Virgil's boyfriend was a baby and he didn't prevent it from happening...

"Damn it!" Virgil called out and then Roman woke up. Virgil looked down at Roman.

"Vee!" Roman yelled. Virgil smiled a bit and sunk down with Roman in his arms. He rose up in front of the mindscape door.

"Let me find you some clothes and tell the others..." Virgil muttered and turned the corner. Patton was on his phone walking slowly down the hall. "Dad!"

Patton looked up and saw Virgil with Roman. He opened his mouth a bit and then closed it.

"It's Roman..." Virgil said. Patton nodded.

"Was it a curse or potion?" Patton asked.

"Curse."

"Good. That means I won't have to blame Logie for it. Let's find this cutie some clothes." Patton smiled and they walked to Patton's room.

Patton opened the door and went to his closet. Virgil looked around and frowned. He hated Patton's room, it reminded him of old times and memories. Patton noticed.

"Let's hurry so you won't have to be in this room," Patton said and picked up a box of old clothes. It had baby clothes in it.

"Have you... kept all of our baby clothes in this box?" Virgil asked.

"Of course! These clothes held so many memories, I just had to keep them from when we were younger. Let's see..." Patton put the box down and looked through it. "Ah, here we are!"

~~~~~

Patton dressed baby Roman up in his old baby clothes, which was just a version of his usual outfit.

"Now let's tell the others what happened," Patton said. Virgil nodded and picked Roman up.

They gathered everyone in the common room. Virgil held Roman in his arms as Roman snuggled into him. Patton was explaining what happened to Roman.

"So... he was cursed by a dragonwitch and now he's a baby just like Virgil was?" Remy asked.

"Yep!" Patton smiled.

"And who's going to look after him first?" Emile asked. Patton looked at Virgil.

"I was hoping for you and Remy to look after him," Virgil said. Emile clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Of course we'll look after him!" Emile exclaimed excitedly.

"We will?" Remy asked. Emile punched his arm softly.

"Of course we will..." Emile gave him a look that said 'do it or else no kisses for a month'.

"Fine..." Remy muttered.


	3. Chapter 2: Remile

_ **(^^^Cover of the book on Wattpad^^^)** _

Emile and Remy were watching over Roman in Emile's room. Roman was drawing something on a piece of felt paper with a purple crayon.

"It seems that both Virgil and Roman have something in common." Emile smiled and looked at his boyfriend. Remy looked at him.

"And what's that?" Remy asked.

"They both like drawing." Emile leaned in and nuzzled Remy. Remy softly kissed him and their lips moved in sync. Then something hit Remy's forehead, making him yelp and his hand went up to hold his forehead.

"Ow!" Remy held his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Emile panicked and he kissed his forehead. He looked over to Roman, who was looking away. "Roman... did you throw this crayon at Remy?"

"Ye," Roman said. Emile shook his head and held Remy's head close to his chest.

"It's okay, Remy," Emile said.

"H-he... threw a crayon at me," Remy muttered.

"It's okay, sweetie. He's just a baby." Emile kissed Remy's forehead. "He probably just doesn't like PDA."

"Oh, really? He almost had a steamy makeout session with Virgil, you call that 'not liking PDA'?" Remy looked up at Emile. Emile started to sweat and he just shrugged.

Then Roman threw another crayon at Remy.

"Ow, f**k!" Remy yelled. Emile covered his mouth.

"Shh, don't cuss in front of the child," Emile said. Remy nodded. Emile uncovered his mouth and Remy cuddled into him.

"Can that brat apologize to me?" Remy asked.

"I can try making him. Rom-" Emile looked over at where Roman was supposed to be, but he was gone. "Where did he go!?"

Emile and Remy panicked and stood up. They looked everywhere and didn't see Roman.

"He couldn't have gone far, let's look for him," Emile said. Remy nodded and they both started to look for him around the mindscape.


	4. Chapter 3: Rembel? Rebus?

Roman rose up in his brother's room. He crawled to the couch and saw Remus and Rebel sleeping together. They were both wearing t-shirts and shorts. Remus was holding Rebel close to him.

"Remu!" Roman yelled. Remus stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Rebel, but then yelped when he saw Roman. He sat up and stared at Roman, which made Rebel open his eyes.

"Mm... Remus? What are you doing?" Rebel asked and sat up. He looked over at what Remus was staring at. He jumped when he saw Roman sitting there. "Where the heck did he come from?"

"I have no idea. What do you want, brat?" Remus asked Roman. Roman just made grabby hands. "I don't know what that means..."

"I think he wants attention..." Rebel sighed and stood up. He picked Roman up.

"Yeah, as if we are giving him attention." Remus took Roman out of Rebel's arms **(the 3 R's, but Rebel's name is Mark/Marcus)** and put Roman on the couch.

"C'mon, he's your brother, Remus." Rebel said. "He's stuck like this until everyone figures out how to break the curse. We have to take care of him as well."

"Yeah, right..." Remus just rolled his eyes.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

Remus stared at him. "I get told that every day, I'm used to it."

"Oh, really?"

As they kept going back and forth, Roman looked between them. He wanted to stop them from fighting, but what could a baby do?

Remus and Rebel heard crying and they looked over to Roman. He was crying and sniffling. Rebel walked over to Roman while Remus just stared at his brother. He stayed silent as Rebel rocked Roman in his arms.

Remus slowly walked over and hugged Rebel from behind.

"I'm sorry..." Remus said and kissed Rebel's cheek.

"I'm sorry too..." Rebel muttered. Rebel turned to Remus once he stopped hugging him. "How would you like to hold him?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a terrible idea," Remus said and backed away. Rebel rolled his eyes and forced Roman into Remus' arms. "M-Mark..."

Once Roman was in Remus' arms, Remus felt something in his chest.

"I think I'm getting that feeling when I met you," Remus said.

"What's that feeling?" Marcus asked.

"I think it's something my brother talks about all the time."

"Love?"

"Yes, L... L-L..." Remus had a hard time saying it. Rebel just shook his head lovingly and kissed Remus.

"You're an idiot, but at least you're my idiot." Marcus nuzzled Remus' nose. "Let's return Roman to the others."

"We need our regular clothes first."

~~~~~

Emile and Remy have given up and were exhausted on the couch.

"How did you lose him!?" Virgil yelled.

"We don't know!" Emile breathed out.

"Looking for someone?" Rebel asked. Remus was carrying Roman. Virgil looked at them with wide eyes.

"How did you guys find him?" Virgil asked.

"He appeared in Remus' room." Marcus tickled Roman, making Roman giggle. Virgil felt agitated, so he took Roman out of Remus' arms. Roman looked up at Virgil.

"Vee?" Roman said. Virgil looked at him and saw a sadness in his eyes. Virgil looked at him and then at Remus and Mark. He sighed.

"Thank you for looking after him and not killing him," Virgil said. Remus was about to say something rude, but Marcus covered his mouth.

"You're welcome." Rebel said.


	5. Chapter 4: Honceit

"Deceit, you better not lose him. Don't let him out of your sight." Virgil said and handed Roman to Deceit.

"I won't. Honesty will help me." Deceit said.

"Alright, I'm trusting you guys." Virgil looked at him, then Roman. He slowly walked away.

Deceit walked to his room with Roman in his arms. Roman was just staring at Deceit. Deceit noticed.

"What is it?" Deceit asked.

"Dee an' Wai? Togewer?" Roman asked. Deceit thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he said.

"Oh! Yes, me and Rai are together." Deceit smiled, thinking about Rai. Deceit opened the door to his room. Rai was already in there, sleeping on the couch. "Everything must have been tiring for him. Alright, Roman, you stay on the floor here."

Deceit put Roman down on the floor and Roman stared up at him with beady eyes.

"What is it?" Deceit asked. Roman stayed quiet, which irritated Deceit. He just walked over and sat down next to Rai, who was slowly waking up.

"Dee...?" Rai said. He slowly sat up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Deceit questioned.

"Mm... still tired." Rai rubbed his eyes.

"Well, it is the couch. How about you sleep in my bed?"

"You're not joining?"

"No, I have to look after Roman." Deceit gestured to the baby on the floor, chewing his rattle that he summoned.

"Can I help?" Rai asked.

"But you said you were tired..." Deceit muttered.

"I can hold off for a while." Rai looked over at Roman, who stared back up at him. "Now... who wants to play Patty Cake!?"

~~~~~

While Rai played with Roman, Deceit was reading his book. Rai noticed and frowned. He whispered something to Roman and Rai picked up Roman. Rai teleported to behind the couch, making Deceit look up from his book.

"Hm? Rai, Roman, where'd you go?" Deceit asked.

"Boo!" Rai and Roman exclaimed, making Deceit scream and jump up. He looked at the two that were behind the couch. Deceit clenched his fists.

"Don't do that!" Deceit yelled, making Rai's eyes widen.

"Dee, it was only a joke-" Rai got cut off.

"I don't care what it was, just don't do it ever again!" Deceit walked up to his room.

Rai looked at Roman, who looked about ready to cry.

"Don't worry, Roman. I'll talk to him, you wait here." Rai smiled and walked up the stairs up to Deceit's room. He slowly opened the door to find Deceit curled up in a ball. His back was facing him. "Dee...?"

"Go away." Deceit's voice came out soft and uneasy.

"Not happening. Tell me what's wrong." Rai said and sat on Deceit's bed.

"I'm scared..." Deceit muttered.

"Scared of what?" Rai asked and layed down next to Deceit. He cuddled into him.

"Nothing... I don't want to talk about it." Deceit shivered, making Rai move closer.

"It's alright, Dee. You don't have to talk about it."

"Dee, Wai!" Said a voice from the doorway. Roman crawled inside and to the bed.

Rai sat up and picked Roman up when he was next to the bedside.

"Don't bring him into the bed..." Deceit murmured.

"Why not?" Rai asked and tickled Roman. Roman giggled and grabbed Rai's hand. Deceit sat up and looked at his boyfriend. "Just this once?"

Deceit looked at him and Roman. "Fine..." Deceit layed down again.

"Yay!" Rai layed down with Roman in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5: Cure?

Deceit carried Roman in his arms and Rai was walking next to him. Roman layed his head on Deceit's chest. Rai looked at him.

"Aw... looks like he's tired," Rai said.

"Yeah, let's get him to Virgil." Deceit smiled and they continued walking.

~~~~~

"I- thank you for looking after him," Virgil said as Roman was in his arms. He looked down at Roman and smiled.

"No problem, Virgil." Deceit said. He watched as Virgil frowned and looked down. "You miss regular Roman, don't you?"

"Of course I do..." Virgil muttered. "I have to go."

Without a further word, Virgil walked away from Deceit and Rai.

"I'm worried about him..." Rai murmured.

"Me too." Deceit said.

~~~~~

Logan rushed down the hall, carrying a book. He ran into the common room and stopped, out of breath. Patton looked up and saw him.

"Logan! What on Earth? It looks like you've run a marathon, are you okay?" Patton stood up and walked over. Logan stood up straight and presented a book.

"I know how to cure Roman!" Logan yelled, making everyone gasp and look up at him.

**(It's so short... the next few chapters will be longer... way, way, way longer)**


	7. Chapter 6: Finding The Cure

The forest.

Virgil groaned. It felt like his face was melting off.

"It's too hot...!" Virgil whined.

"Virgil, just take your foundation and eyeshadow off if the weather is bothering you," Patton said. "Or your hoodie."

"Never." Virgil deadpanned.

You might be wondering how they got here, well...

_~Flashback to an hour before~_

_"A cure!?" Virgil yelled. "What is it!?"_

_"The cure is in the forest of the imagination. It's called the Imaginica blossom." Logan said._

_"Then what are we waiting for? We have to get it!" Virgil said._

_"Wait, it says it's guarded by a Dragonwitch."_

_"I don't care, I want to help Roman."_

_~End of flashback~_

Now, Patton was carrying a baby Roman and Virgil kept glancing at Roman. He truly wanted his boyfriend back.

Everyone stopped at a cliff. Logan looked at the map.

"We'll have to get across by flying," Logan said. Everyone nodded and wings appeared on everyone's backs. Virgil looked at Roman.

"Wait!" Virgil yelled. He took Roman from Patton. "Okay."

"All... right then," Logan muttered and everyone flew across the ravine.

There was a cave ahead and everyone walked forward. Logan peered inside.

"There might be a dragonwitch inside. Everyone be careful." Logan said. Virgil held Roman close to him as he followed the others.

Then they heard snoring deep from within the cave. They all came to a clearing in the cave and saw the dragonwitch. It was sleeping silently, it's tail wrapped around itself. The Imaginica blossom was in the middle of the clearing underneath the light from the sky above.

Virgil instantly knew... it was the same dragonwitch that had cursed Roman.

"How are we going to get it?" Patton asked quietly.

"Someone has to go and get it," Logan said quietly.

"I'll do it," Virgil said.

"What? Kiddo, no!" Patton whispered.

"I'm responsible for Roman being like this, I should do it," Virgil said. He handed Roman back to Patton.

Virgil slowly tiptoed over. He had a lot of practice sneaking up on people and animals, so this was easy for him. He kneeled down to the blossom and pulled it off the stem. He tiptoed back.

"Got it," Virgil said.

"Let's get out of here before-" Deceit got cut off when his eyes widened. Everyone turned around and saw that the dragonwitch was wide awake.

"Who dares disturb my slumber!?" She bellowed. Virgil stepped up to her.

"Virgil-!" Patton yelled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little runt who trespassed in my territory." She said.

"You have no right to curse people just like that!" Virgil yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do." The dragonwitch sneered and glowed red.


	8. Chapter 7: Fight

Virgil summoned his crossbow and lasso. Logan focused on getting Roman to normal. He summoned a bowl and grabbed the blossom. He squeezed it a bit and a little bit of juice flowed out.

Logan summoned a few leaves and put them into the bowl with the juice. Patton put Roman down. Logan lifted the bowl up to Roman's lips and Roman opened his mouth. Logan poured the liquid in Roman's mouth. Roman flinched and pulled away. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Roman glowed red.

Virgil was too caught up in the fight. He was getting tired and he collapsed on the ground. The dragonwitch cast a fire spell and it came tumbling toward Virgil.

But someone blocked it.

Virgil looked up and saw Roman back to his normal self. He smiled and tears slipped from his eyes. The fire spell reflected off of Roman's sword and instead hit the dragonwitch.

Roman turned to Virgil and lifted him up in his arms. He ran over to the others.

"We need to get out of here," Roman said. Everyone nodded and ran out of the cave.

~~~~~

Once everyone got back to the mindscape, Roman placed Virgil on the common room couch.

"Are you hurt, mi amore?" Roman asked, sitting next to Virgil.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired." Virgil smiled a bit and layed his head on Roman's shoulder. Roman smiled.

"At least you're fine," Roman said.

"I missed you. I'm so sorry..." Virgil muttered.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who ran in front of you. I should be sorry."

"Just kiss me and we'll just call it even," Virgil said.

Roman chuckled. "Fine."

Roman lifted Virgil's head up and softly kissed him.

"Awe..." Everyone said, making them pull away.

"E-Ever heard of p-privacy?" Virgil stuttered out. Everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 8: Question

_~A few months later~_

Roman and Virgil were on a date night in the forest. Roman had set up a picnic with fairy lights. He knew Virgil didn't like grand gestures, so he figured something out.

"Happy anniversary, Virgil," Roman said and lifted his glass of champagne.

"Happy anniversary, Roman." Virgil smiled a bit and also lifted his glass. They clinked the glasses together and Roman took a sip.

They were silent for a while, just basking in the breeze and the sounds of nature. That was until Roman broke the silence.

"Virgil?" Roman spoke up.

"Yeah?" Virgil asked.

"How long have we been dating for?" Roman asked.

"A year, why?" Virgil raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason. Dessert?" Roman smiled and handed Virgil a piece of chocolate cake.

"Thank you." Virgil smiled and took it. He used his fork and dug into the cake. That's when he heard a metallic sound hit the plate. "Hm?"

Roman smirked a bit as Virgil inspected the cake further, taking it apart more. He gasped once he saw a silver ring.

"R-Ro... why is there a ring...?" Virgil asked and looked up at Roman. He lifted his hands up to his mouth once he saw Roman kneeling in front of him.

"Virgil, even though we've been together for a short time, I love you and I never want to part from you. I only have one question for you. Virgil Sanders, will you marry me?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes!"


	10. Epilogue

_So, Virgil and Roman lived happily ever after._

_The dragonwitch never dared bother them ever again after what happened._

_Logan and Patton also got married a few months later._

_And then Deceit and Honesty._

_And then Remus and Rebel._

_So... everyone got their happy ending._

_They all lived happily ever after in the Mindscape._

_Sure, Thomas thought it was a little weird for his sides to be with... his sides... but he didn't really mind it. Just as long as everyone was happy. That's all that mattered._

_The End._


	11. Author's Note

**HELLO.**

**IT IS I.**

**THE AUTHOR OF THIS BOOK.**

**I just wanted to say thank you for reading Baby Virgil and Baby Roman. I loved writing these books so much. Baby Roman has 1.1k reads and 86 votes as of January 16th, 2020.**

**Rankings On Wattpad:**

** 611 in logicality  
785 in prinxiety  
558 in virgilsanders  
532 in pattonsanders  
551 in logansanders  
88 in remysanders  
574 in romansanders  
268 in deceitsanders  
194 in remussanders  
56 in emilepicani  
49 in remile **

**All as of 1/16/2020**

**But as always... I can't end the series here.**

**There always has to be another...**

**SEQUEL!**


End file.
